Clubbin'
by FablehavenFunLovin
Summary: It's Hiccup's 25th birthday, and Astrid wants to give him a fun night out he won't soon forget. Nothing explicit, but rated M for a reason. Allow me to present drunk as heck Hiccup.


**Stop. Rethink reading this one.**

***fans self profusely* I am almost embarrassed to have written this one shot, I actually don't know why I'm even posting it. I never wanted to get into this, but my friend urged me to write this, so honestly I'm just doing it for her, geez. Not so under sexual undertones, some language, adult concepts, and drunk as hell Hiccup. You've been warned. Go home now, children.**

**Enjoy. I guess…**

**Clubbin'**

"What do you think of _these_?" Astrid purred, propping her foot up on the coffee table and displaying her brand new rainbow high heeled pumps, letting her already tiny black skirt slide further up her thigh.

Hiccup's green eyes absentmindedly drifted up her body and his girlfriend giggled when he caught sight of her also brand new lacy neon pink panties, breath catching in his throat. She swiveled her hips, allowing him a better view right up the short bit of fabric. He swallowed hard, the grip on his drink tightening and his shirtless body shifting in the couch cushions. "With that skirt?"

Astrid threw a wink at him, which he returned with a seductive grin before blushing brightly. "I think they compliments it, don't you?" she asked.

Hiccup hummed in question before plopping against the back of the couch, kicking his feet up and taking a reserved sip of beer. He shrugged. "Whatever you say, milady. You look unbelievably hot in anything," he chuckled darkly. "And in nothing…"

"Oh ha ha," Astrid mocked, dropping her leg and turning around to poof her hair in their living room mirror. "Don't get any ideas about staying, Haddock, we are going out tonight whether you like it or not."

She continued straightening out her skin tight tube top and adjusting her make-up when Hiccup came up behind her, hot naked skin pressing into her back. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, nuzzling his head into her hair. "Do we have to?" he grumbled.

Astrid scoffed, pushing a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear for what felt like the hundredth time, ignoring the fact that it was already stiff and brittle with hair spray. "Yes, it's not every day you turn 25, babe."

He grumbled again in wordless protest, gripping onto her tighter and running a stray hand down her leg in an attempt to get it under her skirt. She simply swatted at his hand and pushed herself out of his grip. She turned to face him, pointing an accusatory finger in his face. "Don't you start that, we won't leave if you do."

Hiccup's face fell and his shoulders hunched forward. "Tease."

Astrid popped her hip and put her hands on her waist. "Hiccup Haddock, we are going out. That's final. You can unwrap your present later."

He looked back up into her eyes, quirking an eyebrow. "Oh really? Pretty please tell me that my present is a gorgeous spicy blonde with lusty blue eyes who loves me, because that would make me an exceptionally happy birthday boy."

Astrid blushed despite herself as he took a step closer, pulling her flush against him. Like a schoolgirl in love, she felt herself sigh and melt into his skin. "Deal."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The place was crammed, the club packing in dancing and drinking people like sardines. Astrid's blood fizzled with adrenaline as she took in the booming music and flashing color lights all over the dance floor.

Hiccup was moping behind her, his face timid and shy in the face of the blaring aspects of clubbing. His hands were stuffed deep into the pockets of his leather jacket, his shoulders hunched over and his eyes slowly taking in the overwhelming atmosphere that was a night club.

Astrid occasionally came here to loosen some tightly wound strings with her friends, but never had she come here with Hiccup. Something about it was stunningly sensual.

"Its louder than I thought it would be!" Hiccup yelled against the sound, leaning over into Astrid's ear.

Chris Brown's _Loyal_ was currently blaring over the speakers, igniting the audience in a slow bob with hard drinks raised above their head. Astrid smiled and ignored Hiccup's comment, grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor. They pushed their way through the crowd to the center of the room, laser lights igniting the couple.

Finding a suitable space, she turned back to her boyfriend, completely star struck and out of his element. She giggled as he began to bob awkwardly in time with the song. He turned back to face her in the crowd, letting out an awkward grin. She shook her head, pulling his hands out of his pocket and guiding them to her waist. Pressing herself impossibly close, she felt him shutter.

"Like this, Hic," she mumbled, rolling her hips against his and threading her hands through his hair. Moving to the seductive tone of the song, she rolled her body against his and nipped gently at his ear, making him moan lightly against the music.

He attempted to move in return against her, but was shifting awkwardly, his hands staying miserably stationary against her hips. More than once, Astrid stepped on his feet when he didn't move in tandem with her, always making him shrug and blush. Once the song had ended, she tugged him towards the bar.

She slid into a bar stool, blinking her eyes seductively at the bartender and crossing her legs slowly, letting Hiccup settle in next to her. "Two fireballs, please," she asked, a certain lust in her voice.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Whiskey shots?! Astrid, I just want a beer!"

Astrid rolled her eyes and dismissed him with a wave of her hand just as the bartender placed their drinks in front of them. "I don't want to hear it, Hiccup."

He ran an awkward hand through his hair, glancing around the pair like someone was watching them. He glanced back right as his girlfriend tilted her head back, pounding back her shot and flagging the bar tender for more.

"Ast-…don't do-…ugh!" he sputtered, finally groaning in defeat and grabbing his drink, slamming it back.

It was like sexual fire, burning down his throat and igniting up his entire chest in hot tingles. He shook his head out as he lowered it and stared back at his girlfriend, who was looking just a little more irresistible than she had a second ago. He smiled. Oh. Oh yes.

Then Astrid was laughing and clapping her hands. "Get the birthday boy another!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Astrid had lost track of how many shots she and Hiccup had downed, she'd stopped counting after five. What she hadn't lost track of, however, was just how good of a dancer Hiccup got with just three in his bloodstream. Even though it took a lot to alter Astrid's judgment, she was starting to feel the intense buzz, and Hiccup was more than stupid drunk. It was glorious.

Singles from Maroon 5's new album was blaring throughout the club, but Hiccup could care less the song, as long as there was a rhythm. Astrid was swaying to the beat next to Hiccup when he latched onto her waist and boldly let them drift to grip her ass.

"Baby like this," he moaned huskily, grinding against her. "I want to move more like this." Their bodies were plastered so close, his green eyes were glazed over but strangely alert.

She pushed her chest into his, breathing in the scent of him and drinks. Lightening shot down her body when he started swaying and simultaneously licking at her neck, his expert hip movements matching hers perfectly.

"Hic, where did you learn to move like this?" she muttered against him. "Sober you is so much less fun, I want more of this." Their hips now swaying sharply together to the beat of the song, and he was using his firm grip on her ass to guide her in just the perfect place.

He groaned in response. "Motorcycle, baby," he slurred. "I've learned the perfect way to control my hips. Mmm. Just for you." He exemplified his statement by shifting his stance and his grip on her, rotating his hips the other way, bumping gently in between her legs.

Then his hands started sliding up her skirt, flirting with the ends of her panties. "When…when do I get my present, hm?" he said, letting his hot long fingers drift lower.

Astrid's head lolled to the side as he adjusted his hands, running one up her back to keep their seductive dance going and the other one teasing where she was most sensitive. "Hic, there's no way you're driving."

He smirked against her neck, nipping at her thin white skin again. "Then we get a cab, because I'm having you right here on this floor if you don't figure a way to get us home," he murmured, pulling back to look into her eyes. They shimmered with a unique kind of lust Astrid had never seen, and it made her shiver in anticipation. Then he added another word, laced with sex. "_Now_."

Astrid's heart was pounding. She barely registered where she was dragging him only that it just had to be in the direction of home. She knew that there was no way that they would make it, but tonight, that was strangely okay with her.


End file.
